Moira Ashley Dredson
Moira Ashley Dredson '''(b. 2 August, 1974) is a Half-blood witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her first year was in 1984, and she was sorted into Slytherin House. She is the self-insert character of RP god Moira, who is also her RP god. She was the first character to be controlled, and was introduced on April 28, 2018 at 8:12 PM. Physical Appearance Although she had messy hair on her first day of classes, she usually combs her black hair and generally takes care of herself. She is taller than average (especially for her age). She also has brown eyes and glasses. Personality and traits Moira had been hoping for Ravenclaw and was notably eager for it, but the Sorting Hat saw greater potential and placed her in Slytherin, surprising her, but she adapts eventually. She is generally friendly and would seem like a Gryffindor when standing up for others or perhaps Ravenclaw with her witty responses, but her core has ambition written all over it. Skills and Abilities '''General Academics She can answer some questions straightforwardly. Potions She is proficient in potion-making. Writing She found some magical parchment that made whatever she wrote real, which she would sometimes write on (unaware of their magical abilities) instead of regular parchment. Flying Her flying skill with her broom is better than average. Possessions Wand Moira has a rustic wand of Sycamore wood with a Dragon heartstring core, 13 inches, and Surprisingly Swishy Flexibility, but it broke during a troll invasion in the dungeons. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Dredson She has a normal relationship with her parents, who had gone to Hogwarts before. Andy Alido After meeting on the Hogwarts Express and getting into the same House (Slytherin), they became close friends with Andy supplying the best of hugs and Moira fiercely protecting him from the forces of evil such as Merula Snyde. Ashton Birchester They had a bet on Ashton's House (Moira betted he'd get in Slytherin; Ashton betted he wouldn't) while in their shared cabin on the Hogwarts Express. Ashton won the bet when he got into Hufflepuff House. Alasdair Lorne Alasdair is the Slytherin Prefect in charge of the First years. Moira has grown close to him and tends to get into mischief (which Alasdair supports, as he is secretly a troublemaker), dragging Dee with her. Moira likes to tease him about his little crush on the red-haired Hufflepuff Prefect named Eliza Rosemary. Merula Snyde They were mutual in dislike for the other, as Merula would sometimes pick on Moira and Dee. Moira got mad when Merula rudely refused help from Dee during Potions Class, and told Dee not to mind her to which he refused and revealed his goal to be friends with her. She eventually felt sorry for her and helped Merula herself. Andrei Sapiera Andrei was her old childhood friend, and both of them were mutually surprised to encounter one another in Hogwarts. One of Moira's side goals were to get a hug from her old friend, and, after a few awkward failures, she managed to receive one at the end of a Slytherin-Gryffindor Flying Class. Stephanie Cascade They had met on the train (informally) when Stephanie went into their cabin to ask if they'd seen Ben's frog. Moira knows her as a "smarty" and encountered her when trying to get a hug from Andrei. Trivia